A New Beginning
by Chaozu Ulic-Qel Windu
Summary: Okay, this is going to be a SM/DBZ x-over, but the match-up is uncertain as of this moment :) I just put the rating as PG-13 because it probably, or will, have some bad parts later on, this chapter is rather bland.


Author's note: Okay, first off, I am slightly tweaking some of the ages of the main characters, and some of the special cameos from other series. This is an Sailor Moon / Dragon Ball Z crossover fic of course :) This is the first fic I'm posting on the net, but flame me all ya' want, I like criticism. I do not know everything about Japan, no matter how much I try :) But I do know a little here and there, so if you see any mistakes, can you please tell me? Also, though some may disagree with this, but I am making DBZ characters stronger than SM characters, because if you should know they actually are if you are based on anime facts, considering that, if it was possible of course, though no DBZ character has ever went beyond Super Saiya-jin 4, but just the power-up to Super Saiya-jin 6 would obliterate to world.   
  
Then there would also be the, well as I like to put it, the Piccolo factor, Piccolo destroyed the moon, and he is not the strongest Z Fighter, and most definately not as strong then as he is now. I may also have some cameos from other series, some may make much bigger parts than others, but since I am probably intending for this to be a long story, they may make a small impact on the large picture. Okay, I may also be tweaking some of the various ages slightly, such as Chibi-Usa's age, I will sort of be changing Usagi, but Usagi and Chibi-Usa will be just about the same age right now, because if you think about it, it is very much so possible, because she doesn't have to travel through time at only one point in her life. Now, the final bit of the this small paragraph, I own Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z, Muhaha! *thousands of lawyers run after Chaz, pens raised in the air and legal documents in the other hand* Just kidding, but DBZ and SM are the property of their sole owners and corporations as are most of the other characters within my fic, except the owns that I have made by the idle mind of my being. There are no intentional copyright infringements on my part, plus you won't get crap if ya' do sue me! So now to the story!  
  
The Story  
  
The lavender haired boy worked on the newly completed machine with his kaasan, making fine tunements, making sure that everything would be in place and working. The green haired woman looked toward her son with her eyes beginning to mist, green hair framing her delicate eyes, and a small patch of grease on her cheek from the work they have been doing, but suddenly she wraps her arms around the muscular boy "Trunks, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, I mean, I want you to, but you don't have to..." some tears slowly begins to fall down the woman's cheek and splash against the cold cement, Trunks still standing there, but only lightly embracing his mother, his hand lightly patting her back in reassurance, "Don't worry kaasan, everything will be okay, I don't like it when you worry so much." He grinned slightly, then releasing himself from the hug, moving towards the machine, Bulma coming up to his side and taking out his hand to place two small boxes in his hand "Here Trunks, one is a pill-box that I expect you to give to Goku, the other is full of capsules, no go on before I get more emotional." She stifles a short sob for a moment before trying to hold it in, Trunks just lightly smiles at her and nods his head, his lavender hair cut shorter, but still framing his piercing eyes. He then slowly lifted from the ground, setting himself down inside the cockpit of the machine, then taking off his sword from his back, setting it down beside him in the cockpit, taking hold of the controls with his tight grasp, using his free hand to press a few buttons on the machine, making sure that everything is set and double-checked over this, not wanting to miss his destination.   
The masculine figure within the machine smiles a bit, corners of his lips tugging upwards slightly, rather anxious inside to see his father, but he lets out a slow breath to calm himself, them pressing a red button, with a label above it saying 'START', the machine slowly beginning to ascend into the air, then disappearing from the sight of his mother. Trunks looked out into the space that he was occupying, it looked sort-of like a tunnel, with the sides being blue and black swirled together, he began to slowly admire it for a moment, but an odd thrist strikes him, remember he has been training so much, he has forgotten to eat, or drink, anything for breakfast, he begins to search around the compartments. He grins a bit as he finds a cola, remembering when he had pull it inside the small compartment, he had been working on it with his mother, then got the cola and must have set it down, because he remembered going back to look for another one and not being able to find one to his regret, he mutters for a second about himself being an idiot, but forgets his own comments about his stupidity as he pulls back on the tab, cursing loudly inside the machine as the foam spills out onto the panels, he throws it down to the floor, still cursing softly under his breath as short sparks of little fling from the grey hued panels, he attempts to fix the machine in a physical approach, not knowing as much about quantum mechanics as his kaasan would, so he lays down a couple of blows with his fists onto the panels, he grins slightly as the sparks stop exhaling from the panels, then leaning back in his chair, the grin still playing at the corners of his lips "Problem solved..."  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!" both the lithe figured girl and the black, yellow crescent foreheaded feline screamed at the overly lazy girl still in bed, her blue eyes darting open as she looks towards her clock "Omigod!" The blonde haired girl ran towards the bathroom, rushing through the door then turning the knobs to the shower to let the water flow out onto her, hurying through her usual cleansing, but she could hear muffled giggles from the other room slightly, so she loudly said "What are you two laughing at?" Then between the various giggles and short laughs he could hear the voice of her future daughter "Well you of course! Its Saturday odango atama!"   
The two standing outside the bathroom keeled over with laughter, the shower later turning off, the blonde girl coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around the front of her and one keeping her hair up, in her right hand a pink colored brush which she then used to hit the two over the head with "Chibi-Usa no baka." The pink haired girl smiled a bit then stuck out her tongue, still giggling a bit, but the blonde haired girl paid no attention to her senseless laughing, a thought coming to her for a moment, her Mamo-chan not being able to do much because of studies "Chibi-Usa, you want to come with me to the mall? We can see if some of the other Senshi want to come." The pink haired girl nodded with a smirk, liking to go shopping and spending money, though it is not her's "I'll go get ready, then lets go," having already taken a shower before rudely awakening Usagi she heads towards her room, looking for things to wear while Usagi got ready on her own.  
  
  
  
The time machine enter through a rip in time and space, the lavender haired boy immediately knew that something had gone wrong, he knew that the Black Forest was of tress, not sky scrapers. He cursed loudly within the confinements of the glass bubble as his vessel begin to descend towards the ground, grabbing his sword with his hands then strapping it across his back. He then hit a small red button on the side of the ship, an emergency procedure, the glass bubble injecting towards the sky, Trunks pushing off with his legs to launch off into the air, doing a short foreward somersault, landing onto his feet as the ship grasslessly landed behind him on its side, the bubble top the crashing down beside it, he turned around, letting a sigh shortly escape his breath, he looked to his surroundings, it was still fairly early as he could tell by the dew on the grass, he better hurry and get his vessel out of here. He mustered a capsule from his jacket's pocket, throwing it towards the machine and letting it absorb back inside within the capsule, he went back and picked up the light-weight object.   
He looked out onto the streets, beginning to walk towards the sidewalk, so that people won't be suspicious of him standing by a large graving into the ground, he looked and saw ground transportation vehicles, no hover crafts as he may have suspected. Then the question the was sure to come to his mind picked the perfect moment to do so Where am I? This is not the freakin' Black Forest but he continued to walk along the streets, his usual blank emotionless expression plagueing the masculine figure. The hybrid thought that he should first scout out his surroundings, just in case anything should come up, he kept on walking, the Saiya-jin combat boots moving with their designed comfort, he knew he would have to get his machine fixed, he had worked on it enough to know what he would need, but the question was: Would these people have it? But he decided to try and not bother his mind with that line of thought, but he kept on walking, no particular place to actually go, but glad he was moving.  
  
  
  
"So, are you coming or not Mako-chan?" the other girl could be heard on the line "Of course I'll be there Usagi, just give me a bit to get ready, I'll be at your house in an hour and a half, 'kay?" "Sure, thats great, I'll see you then Mako, bai-bai." Usagi turned towards her barely smaller counterpart, pink hair let down from the odangos, coming to fall lightly against her shoulders, wearing a dark red polo shirt, cutting off right above her midriff, exposing her well-toned stomache, her pants being a slightly shined black leather, but not overly reflective, she twirls a bit, a piece of her hair coming to her lip as she then tucks it behind her ear with her hand "So Usagi, what do you think?" The blonde haired girl nodded with a slight smile, she herself still had her odangos up, wearing a dark blue polo shirt cut above the midriff, then wearing a small denim jacket and blue jeans, "Nice, so, are you going out with Ami or Rei?" Usagi giggled a bit as Chibi-Usa sneered at her, but they begin to walk towards the living room, preparing to watch some television before they were off, thinking that it may take a slight while for the other Senshi to arrive, but they heard a knock at the door and Usagi motioned for Chibi-Usa to answer it while she sat down, quickly flipping through the channels of the TV with the remote as Chibi-Usa went to get the door.   
Opening the wooden door Rei came into the house with a slight grin, followed by Ami, Minako and Makoto, Rei was wearing a red top the tied behind her neck with a pair of khaki cargo pants, her hair pulled into a pony tail behind her head, Makato was wearing a dark green polo shirt, cutting off just below her midriff, with a pair of blue nylon pants, red sided cargoes on the sides, then Minako was wearing an orange polo also, cutting above her midriff, with the hems in yellow and a horizontal white line going across her chest, then wearing just a pair of blue jeans below that, Ami was wearing a pink polo shirt, hugging onto her curves, cutting just above the midriff, her arms within a white sweater placed in front of her, and wearing some stone washed blue jeans. The quartet looked at Chbi-Usa and they all grinned a bit, "Hi Cibi-Usa, are you coming too?" The pink haired girl looked at them and smirked a bit with a nod "Yeh, I am, Usagi-baka is in the other room watching TV, I'm go get her so we can leave" they slightly nodded as the lithe formed teenager went into the other room to get her future mother, the two coming back from the living room, the blonde haired girl beamed a bit "Alright! Lets go!" Then begin to run out the door, her friends trying to catch up with her.  
  
  
Near the Juuban mall the muscular teenager continued to walk, his lavender hair slightly swaying as he went, it was cut short as he liked it, his blue eyes moving across his surroundings, so far he had figured out that this odd place was named Tokyo. Another man bumped into his shoulder, the man being a ways larger than him, but Trunks kept moving, not phazed by it as the other man stubled aside, the lavender haired boy was thinking it was getting rather crowded on the streets, so he began to make his way towards the complex, he did have some money, more than enough to please the Saiya-jin appetiate, he could sit down and eat somewhere, he had been walking around this town all day, he suspected by the height of the sun it was around noon, he was forced to hide his beloved sword within a capsule, some people giving him very odd looks, and a law enforcement officer of the sorts asking him questions about it. He looked around the streets, not sensing any power levels that could, not to be arrogant, scratch him, so he continued to move onward, coming to te doors of the complex, he pushed them open to look inside. The sight was not what he had suspected, he came from a place where almost no people had existed because of two androids, the place was getting almost as over crowded as the streets, but now mostly girls within the store, or girls dragging along the miserable boy friends of their's he continued to move onward, looking at a food stand with a grin, heading towards it with his mouth slowly beginning to water over the various aromas, looking at the vendor, taking out some various markings of yen out of his back pocket, his blue eyes going over the menu for a moment, he could feel some people staring at him, he looked for a moment, seeing that quite a few girls were looking in his direction, but he just tried to ignore them, handing the vendor some of his yen, then putting the rest away.   
"Could I have a soda and a hot dog?" The burly man nodded lightly, giving Trunks the meat within a bun, then shoving the soda at him, Trunks grinned a bit as he went and sat down on a wooden bench that over looked the rest of the multi-story mall. He began to eat the hot dog, finishing it almost before he started it, but still had enough manners not to get messy, as he had heard from Bulma that some Saiya-jins were nutorious at doing. He started to slowly take some drink of his soda, his eyes wandering around, he looked down at his jacket, noticing it had the Capsule Corp. logo embedded into it, he smirked lightly as no one of this time, or dimesion, would know what it was. So he just sat at that bench, his eyes wandering from person to person, trying to accumalate their power levels, his own very much so out ranking most of their's, but that was not his objective, he saw some men that were very well toned, but he still noticed that their power level still was no very high, so he abandoned the little task, his eyes just beginning to look at the various assortments of people there, knowing it would be awhile until he was able to use the time machine once more. 


End file.
